The Angry Beavers: The Complete Series (Blu-ray)
The Angry Beavers'': The Complete Series''' is a multi-disc Blu-ray set collecting all 63 episodes of said Nicktoon. It is largely similar to the DVDs released by Shout! Factory, but with new bonus features with the cast and crew of The Angry Beavers; as with the other Nicktoon Blu-rays, each episode will be restored from the original masters in high-definition. Episodes Disc 1: Season 1, Part 1 * "Born to Be Beavers"/"Up All Night" * "A Dam Too Far"/"Long in the Teeth" * "Gift Hoarse"/"Go Beavers" * "Box Top Beavers"/"Salmon Sez" * "Beach Beavers A-Go-Go"/"Deranged Ranger" * "Muscular Beaver"/"Fish 'n' Dips" * "Enter the Daggett"/"Bug-A-Boo" Disc 2: Season 1, Part 2 * "Mission to the Big Hot Thingy"/"I Dare You" * "Stinky Toe"/"House Broken" * "Fancy Prance"/"H2Woah!" * "The Bing That Wouldn't Leave"/"You Promised" * "Bummer of Love"/"Food of the Clods" * "Tree's Company"/"Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner" Disc 3: Season 2, Part 1 *"Beaver Feaver"/"Same Time Last Week" *"Kandid Kreatures"/"Fakin' It" *"Muscular Beaver 2"/"Stump Looks For His Roots" *"Tree of Hearts"/"Dag for Night" *"Un-barry-ble"/"Another One Bites the Musk" *"The Mighty Knothead"/"Pond Scum" *"Friends, Romans, Beavers!"/"Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy" Disc 4: Season 2, Part 2 *"Lumberjack's Delight"/"Zooing Time" *"Utter Nonsense"/"Endangered Species" *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up" *"Open Wide for Zombies"/"Dumbwaiter" *"Sans-A-Pelt"/"Gonna Getcha" *"If You In-Sisters"/"Alley Oops" Disc 5: Season 3, Part 1 * "My Bunny-Guard"/"What's Eating You?" * "Omega Beaver"/"Bite This!" * "Spooky Spoots"/"Up All Night 2: Up All Day. The Reckoning" * "Muscular Beaver 3"/"Sang 'em High" * "In Search of Big Byoo-Tox"/"Moronathon Man" * "The Legend of Kid Friendly"/"Silent But Deadly" Disc 6: Season 3, Part 2 * "Tough Love"/"A Little Dad'll Do You" * "Pass It On!"/"Stump's Family Reunion" *"Muscular Beaver 4"/"Act Your Age" *"Too Loose Latrine"/"Pack Your Dags" *"Daggy Dearest"/"Dag's List" Disc 7: Season 3, Part 3 * "Mistaken Identity"/"Easy Peasy Rider" * "Stare and Stare Alike!"/"I Am Not An Animal I'm a Scientist #1" * "Norberto y Daggettto en El Grapadura Y El Castor Malo"/"The Loogie Hawk" * "Kreature Komforts"/"Oh, Brother?" * "Das Spoots!"/"SqOtters" * "Long Tall Daggy"/"Practical Jerks" Disc 8: Season 3, Part 4 * "Nice & Lonely"/"Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him!" * "Borthers...to the End?"/"Euro Beavers" * "Slap Happy"/"Home Loners" * "Ugly Roomers"/"Finger Lickin' Goofs" * "Strange Allure"/"Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow" Disc 9: Season 4, Part 1 * "Chocolate Up to Experience"/"Three Dag Nite" * "Fat Chance"/"Dag in the Mirror" * "Canucks Amuck"/"Yak in the Sack" * "Driving Misses Daggett"/"Big Fun" * "Moby Dopers"/"Present Tense" * "It's a Spootiful Life"/"The Mom from U.N.C.L.E." * "House Sisters"/"Muscular Beaver 5" Disc 10: Season 4, Part 2 * "Vantastic Voyage"/"Blacktop Beavers" * "Specs Appeal"/"Things That Go Hook in the Night" * "Damnesia"/"Posi-Dam Adventure" * "The Big Frog"/"Dag Con Carny" * "Beavermaster"/"Deck Poops" * "Dagski and Norb"/"Shell High or Water" * "All in the Colony"/"Line Duncing" Bonus features All video-based bonuses are in standard-definition unless otherwise noted (*) * '''The World of ''The Angry Beavers* (documentary) * "Snowbound"* (pilot episode) * "A Tail of Two Rangers"* (previously lost episode) * "Bye Bye Beavers" audio track * Audio commentaries on select episodes (episodes with commentary TBD) * Pop-up trivia tracks for various episodes * Animatics * Storyboard gallery * Animation cel gallery * Background painting gallery * Vintage network promos, idents, and music videos * Interviews* ** Mitch Schauer ** Richard Steven Horvitz ** Nick Bakay * The Angry Beavers Nicksclusive * The Angry Beavers at "Nicktoons Block Party", "Nicktoons Rockin' Countdown", and "Nicktoons Summer Jam" live shows at Paramount Parks Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (cel-animated episodes), 1080i (digitally-animated episodes) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 * Audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 ** Spanish and French Dolby Digital 2.0 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blu-Ray Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Bszabo15's Ideas